You're My Best Birthday Gift
by animeprincess456
Summary: WARNING GIRL AND GIRL ROMANCE I allways thought Mavis and Rapunzel are perfect for eachother well and this came to mind by this is not as good as my other on in my opion


Can I go outside?

Chapter 1

One special day a little girl named Rapunzel looked outside her window. She wondered what it was like out there. Her dream has always been to go outside and explore.

Another little girl named Mavis looked outside her window. She also wanted to know what it was like out there. It was her dream

But they were both told that they can't go outside it's too dangerous. So Rapunzel lived in a tall tower where no one could ever find her.

Mavis lived in a hotel that her dad made for monsters where no human could ever find her.

fifteen years later Mother Gothel asked Rapunzel to let down her hair. She let down her hair. Then Rapunzel told her "Mother it's my birthday today and I know what I want this time"

"And what is that dear?" Mother Gothel asked. "Well i really want to go outside and explore" she answered . "No Rapunzel you can't leave this tower ever!"

On that same day Mavis wanted to ask her father to go outside for her birthday.

Dracula knocked on the door "sweetie i brought you some cake". Mavis let him in. She had to tell him. "Dad listen you promised that when i turned 18 that i could explore outside"

Dracula frowned "I'm sorry sweetie it's too dangerous out there" Dracula explained.

"Yes mother" Rapunzel said to Mother Gothel. "Ok dad" Mavis said to Dracula. But that didn't stop them. They snuck out to explore while their parents were sleeping.

Mavis walks over to the forest and looks around. But she bumped into someone by accident. It was Rapunzel.

Rapunzel took out her frying pan ready to whack Mavis.

"I'm sorry i'm friendly!" Mavis cried. "Sorry i'm just a bit jumpy" Rapunzel replied. "So why are you here?" Mavis asked Rapunzel. "Well I have a dream to be out here i've been stuck in a tower my whole life so todays my birthday and i snuck out" Rapunzel answered.

" Really? That's why i'm here too" Mavis told Rapunzel.

Come with me enjoy and explore with me

chapter 2

Rapunzel was shocked. "Wow that's cool what age are you turning?" Rapunzel asked. "18" Mavis answered. Rapunzel gasped "I'm turning 18 too!".

"Amazing" Mavis said. "I was actually heading somewhere the castle to see these floating lights will you join me?" Rapunzel asked smiling.

"Oh you mean the lanterns I would be very happy to go see them lets go" Mavis answered." Follow me I know the directions" Rapunzel added

So they headed for the castle to see the lanterns. They got lost a little but they made it to the castle.

She's so Beautiful

chapter 3

When they got there Rapunzel had a hard time walking with her long hair it was hard. So Mavis spotted some girls who loved braiding hair "Girls can you braid her hair?" Mavis asked them.

"Sure" they said. They put flowers in her hair to make it look pretty. Mavis turned over and saw Rapunzel. She looked so beautiful she thought.

They talked for a couple of minutes and Mavis saw a dress store. hey had a black cape. She loved it so she bought it.

Mavis danced with her cool new black cape on. Rapunzel thought she is glowing how beautiful.

Then a dance started Rapunzel started to dance. Mavis loved the idea and joined in at the end they both ended up being last to dance with each other.

It's lantern time!

chapter 4

After they ended off the dance it was time to get a boat and see the lanterns. After a minute or two the lanterns came up to the sky.

Rapunzel caught one and brought it back in the air. Mavis wanted to make a move so she held her hand. Rapunzel smiled and so did mavis.

after that they had to find a place to sleep they found a hotel. But they wanted to talk so they went to a restaurant and talked to each other.

But Mother Gothel was behind Rapunzel and intended to take her home. Then mavis looked behind her and she saw her father Dracula he also wanted mavis back home.

don't care I still wanna be with you!

Chapter 5

"Rapunzel we are going home now!" Mother Gothel said "No rapunzel she is not even your mother" The queen said to Rapunzel. "how did you know?" she said as she was taken away by guards.

"I noticed your face and I knew you were the kidnapper" the queen answered. "Well I met someone" Rapunzel said to the queen.

"Mavis we are going home now" Dracula said. Mavis went up to Rapunzel and said "I'm sorry". "I'm sorry too" Rapunzel replied.

" I don't care I still wanna be with you!" Mavis cried. "me too" Rapunzel cried. Dracula felt bad and let them be together so did the queen and king.

Our happy ending

chapter 6

So they spent their lives together. "Mavis let's adopt a girl!" Rapunzel suggested. "Perfect" Mavis answered.

So the girl adopted a baby girl and raised it as their own daughter her name was Vennople Van Sweets. And they lived happily ever after the end.


End file.
